dragon_bane_elitefandomcom-20200213-history
Goal
Goals are mostly self-explanatory, but there are some details that are less obvious. Goals and milestones There are 6 types of goal, and a number of goals in each type. When you complete one, you get a tiny reward in honor and gold, and points. When you get enough points to reach the next milestone, you can open the milestone chest at the bottom, which has much better rewards—rubies and hundreds of diamonds. The number next to the chest shows how many points you need for the next milestone. Most goals are actually a series of goals—when you complete one, it's replaced by the next goal in the series, usually worth the same number of points, until eventually you reach the last one. If you somehow jump ahead two or more goals at a time (or if you had already achieved many of them before goals were added to the game), you can collect all the ones you skipped. Some goals that can't be tracked manually show a percentage completion. This is not always completely accurate, but it's close. If the percents aren't showing up, close and reopen the goals. Goals and point values Some goals are missing, and some of the details below may be wrong. (I don't remember the earlier levels for most, and I'm guessing about the higher ones…) Power * Levels: Reach Lv 10/20/30/40/50/60/70/80/90/100 (50) * Team Overall: Team Overall reaches 50k/100k/150k/200k/250k/300k/350k/400k/450k/500k (60) * Single OA: Any Single OA reaches 20k/40k/60k/80k/100k/120k/140k/160k/180k/200k (60) * King of Arena: Arena Ranking number 100/50/20/10/3/1 (20) The First Time * Stamina: Purchase Stamina for the 1st time (10) * Auto Farm: Speed up Auto Farm for the 1st time (20) * (there were a few more here—I think kill WB, reach top 5 in WB damage, …?) Improve * More Spaces!: Expand Backpack to 24/36/48 slots (30) * More Banks!: Expand Bank to 24/36/48/60 slots (30) * Upgrade Formation: Upgrade any Formation to Lv 10/20 (50) * Leveling Talents: Upgrade any Talent to Lv 10/20/30/40/50/60/70/80/90/100 (50) * Forging: Forge any gear to Lv 10/20/30/40/50/60/70/80/90/100 (50) * Bye bye energy!: Upgrade any crystal to Lv 2/4/6/8/10 (40) * Get them shiny!: Total Gem Reforge reaches 1000 times (60) * Training: Expert Training for the first time (20) * Guild Structure: Upgrade any Guild building to Lv 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10 (50) * Guild Level: Guild level reaches 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10 (50) Wealth * Who's the Warlord?: Obtain 50k/100k/150k/.../1000k Rep in total (60) * Most Honored!: Obtain 5m/10m/20m Honor in total (60) * Ultimate Energy!: Obtain 10m/20m/30m/40m/50m/60m/70m/100m Energy in total (60) * Dig dig dig!: Gain 100k/200k/300k/…/1000k Earthen Crest in total (40) * Wow, surprise!: Find 50k Dias in game in total (60) * (there was at least one other, about gold) Instances * I'm in!: Complete ?/160 Side Quests in total (50) * Elite Challenges: Complete ?/50 Elite Quests (60) * Guild Quests: Complete Guild Quest for 1000 times (40) * Daily Quests: Complete D-Quest for 1000 times (40) * Normal Instances: Pass all Normal Instances in Chapter 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8 (30) * (I think there was a separate one for passing elites, which said "Pass all Elite Yuni in Chapter 8", but I'm not sure. Anyway, it's possible to pass all of the elites without completing the quests, because you don't get the quest until you defeat the normal instance, and Normal Yuni is much harder than Elite Yuni, because that's how good DBE is at game design…) Login Now * Routine Pts: Daily Routine points reaches 25/50/75/100 (30) * (there was at least one other, about consecutive logins) Milestones # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ruby, 200 diamonds, ? # Ruby, 500 diamonds, 3000 brimstone Tips For the energy goals, if you dump all your energy into leveling up a green crystal, then stock it to get all that energy back, you get credit for gaining that much energy. So, if you've finally saved up the energy to get that havoc 7 to 8, before doing so, get a page full of green crystals up to level 9 before stocking them, and that's 3.4M toward your goal. Do that 33 times, and you've finished the whole series. For the gold goals, you can sell, buy back, and repeat and keep getting credit for the gold over and over. You may not want to risk this with something valuable, but an elite-dropped plan or extra dlair-40 piece of gear that you were just going to sell anyway is around 100k. For the OA goals, you can temporarily boost your OA by putting different crystals, titles, or even gear on your highest-OA comp. For example, starting rage doesn't affect OA, but magic attack does. So, swap your hunter main's Havoc with Martina's Apocalypse. If the gems in Kelvin's armor give more OA boost than the ones in your main's armor, swap them too. And so on. (Just don't forget to switch them back.) You can also use morphs to boost both solo and team OA. For the arena goals, talk to people above you. Many people will be willing to help you get up to the next range on non-reward days (especially since it's also a good way for them to trade arena wins for stamina, which gets harder to do the older the game gets).